A Moment
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: A collection of one shots with Lucifer and Chloe having a 'moment' in the rain lol ;) Rated M from chapter 3
1. A Moment - in the alley

Authors Note: So I kinda noticed some 'people' not naming names... like a wet Lucifer and I thought I'd tease you all with this little piece.

Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have a 'moment' in the rain lol ;) Rated T

* * *

"Don't walk away from me, Detective!" he shouted, stalking after her with a dangerous set to his shoulders and his eyes flashing angrily.

"Just leave it Lucifer." Chloe made her way across the street toward her car. Her heels clacking loudly on the concrete as she stormed away from him. She wasn't entirely sure why _she_ was so pissed. Maybe because she'd finally let him get to her. He'd gotten under her skin and with all of his flirting, his never ending inappropriate remarks and those damn cheeky smirks that made her go weak at the knees. She had given into temptation and done the unthinkable. She'd kissed him. _Oh God, what had she done_?

It was just typical that as soon as she got close to her car and tried to find her keys the heavens opened up above her and down came the rain. It was practically bouncing off the road and within seconds she was already drenched. _Dammit_.

Once she found the damn key and pressed the button to unlock her car she could hear his footsteps just behind her.

"Detective!" he called again and she could tell by his tone that he was pissed. Probably because she'd planted one on him and then rushed out while he stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

She managed to grip the door handle and pull when he finally caught up with her.

He slammed her door shut and spun her so she was facing him. She swallowed nervously and stared into his eyes which at the moment looked completely black. His hair was plastered against his forehead, his suit clinging to him in all the right places and Chloe felt her cheeks flush at the suddenly naughty thoughts running through her head. Lucifer cocked his head to the side, his anger slowly dissipating when he saw her blush and bite down on her lip.

"Just one more for the road, love." She stared at him with a perplexed expression but she didn't back away. "I need another taste," he said, feeling his heart racing. He leaned her against the car and crushed his lips against hers. This time she ran her fingers through his soaking wet hair, making him moan. He so desperately wanted to touch the curves of her body through the thin fabric of her top, but he forced himself to concentrate all his efforts on her soft, sexy, pouty lips. When he released her, they were both breathless. Her lips were chapped, and those pale blue eyes were on fire with a carnal sexuality. There was so much electricity between them that he was certain, if harnessed, they could power this whole damn city.

Chloe knew this was probably a mistake, she really should get in the car and drive, but looking at him standing so close, looking so incredibly sexy as the rain continued to gush down on them, flooding from his head in steady streams over his cheeks and lips to the puddles forming at their feet.

Throwing caution to the wind, she took his hand and pulled him into the alley across from Lux.

His face broke into a genuinely mischievous smirk and before Chloe could do or say anything he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. His kiss was fierce, and desperate, then slow and addicting. He trailed his finger over her jaw and down her throat, his hips pinning her against the wall. Once Chloe got over the mind-numbing shock and could comprehend what had just happened, she realised how incredible it was. She had never been kissed like this before. A shudder passed through her, warming her body from the inside out despite the rain still pouring down on them. He'd managed to break down all her defences and at this moment she didn't care. His hand finally slid under the soaking wet material of her top, and where his hand touched her, her skin burned with fire.

Their kisses became more passionate and hotter, and as his fingers again skimmed the soft skin of her stomach, an ache spread through her body.

"Lucifer," she mumbled, barely able to form a thought as he trailed more kisses down her neck and then nuzzled behind her ear.

"Yes, love?"

Chloe suddenly lost her train of though, her heart was pounding against her chest and she thought that surely he must have been able to feel it. When his tongue darted out and flicked her ear lobe she thought her legs were going to give way, but he kept her upright, pushing her harder against the wall.

Trailing her hands over his drenched shirt, her fingers exploring the fine contours of his trim body and moving them further up until she could grab a handful of his wet hair, she pulled him to her, their lips once again locked together in a sensual kiss. Her hands started to drift down his back and pulled him closer to her and she gasped against his lips when she heard him growl lowly and lean into her.

Lucifer felt like his heart might beat right out of his chest, his need to kiss and touch and taste her was overpowering, he didn't know what was happening to him. This was how he was supposed to make everyone else feel. He trailed his hand down her side and continued down until he grasped her leg, just behind her knee and drew her to him. They moulded together perfectly.

Chloe moaned, her fingers gripping the short hairs at the base of his neck. His kisses were hot and demanding and she knew she was in danger of losing herself.

It was Lucifer that managed to surprise her, pulling back a fraction and resting his head against hers. His gaze hooded and a suggestive smirk on his oh so amazing lips. He pressed one more kiss to her lips and finally stepped back, giving her some breathing space and time to cool off.

He dragged his fingers through his drenched hair making it stick up and turned back to face the Detective. Wishing more than anything that he had his cigarettes with him. He could be doing with one right about now.

She dipped her head looking slightly embarrassed. "So that was, um-"

"Surprising, unbelievable, incredible, jaw-dropping, the list isn't endless darling, but it's pretty long." He chuckled and put his arm around her.

He walked her back to her car, their arms locked together. With one finger he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Chloe felt light headed but before she got in to the car she turned to him. "Why did you stop Lucifer? I would've thought you would want to keep going."

His expression became troubled and he moved so that he stood face to face with her. "Chloe, when we finally do have sex, it won't be in an alley against a wall." He cocked his head curiously a sly smirk appearing. "Unless that's what you want?"

She flushed and shook her head. "No, no. Um, I better get going then. I've uh, got to pick Trixie up from school."

Lucifer nodded in understanding. "You really are adorable when you're flustered. Of you go then, say hello to the spawn for me." He took her hand and caressed her fingers with the soft pad of his thumb. "Until next time, Chloe." He smiled widely, showing all of his perfectly white teeth and then dashed across the road heading back into his club.

"Oh boy," she mumbled getting in her car. She was in serious trouble.

The End.


	2. A Moment - on the beach

Authors Note: Wow! I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who favourite'd, followed and review the 1st chapter, I didn't plan on continuing this but because of your amazing response and very kind words, I have decided to make a collection of moments. This will be updated as and when inspirations strikes and I'd like to say thanks to samhaincat for the idea for this one. ;) Gotta admit I enjoyed writing this one hehe

Anyway enough of my rambling ;)

Hope you enjoy!

DB! Over and out!

* * *

Night had descended like a blanket across the sky. The once bright Morning Star stood a solitary figure on the sand, staring out at the waves as they crashed and roared back toward shore. The ocean reminded him of a wrathful god, the sound and motions untamed and wild. With his hands tucked into his pockets, his head tilted back he stared up at the heavens and wondered, only briefly, if his father might be looking down upon him.

As if in answer to his silent question a drip of water landed on his nose, followed by another on his cheek and then a steady patter of rain fell down and he glared at the sky.

"Wonderful. Thanks Dad." He muttered sarcastically.

He still refused to move from his spot. The water could drench him for all he cared. Unconsciously his hand drifted to rest on his stomach, to the uncomfortable sensation that had been building in his gut for the past few days. Ever since he'd learned of his mother's jail break. So in order to numb the horrifying thoughts plaguing his mind, he'd turned to his favourite bottle of scotch, actually it was more like _many_ bottles. Unfortunately for him because of his angelic metabolism, it very hard to get wasted, so he'd had to settle for pleasantly numb.

Which in turn brought him here. Standing on the beach outside Chloe Deckers' house. He couldn't begin to fathom what it was about her that continuously drew him in. She was just a mortal like everyone else. A tiny speck in the grand scheme of things and yet he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was his first thought when he woke up, the one person he wanted to spend time with and talk to about the silly little things that were on his mind. He wanted to make her smile and laugh and elicit all other kinds of noises, he thought the last one to himself with a sly smirk.

The calming pitter-patter of rain was disrupted by a loud boom of thunder in the distance, like a beast waking after a long slumber and suddenly the drops turned into a hail of bullets. Lucifer scowled into the darkness, his mood a perfect mirror of the sky above. The cold icy rain pierced through his thin clothes, making his skin pale and sopping wet.

Over the sound of the rumbling heavens and the deafening downpour he heard her call out his name. Followed by what he assumed were some very colourful expletives.

Finally he turned to face her as she ran toward him, using her jacket as a shield against the torrent. "Lucifer? What the hell are you doing here? Get inside!"

Smiling he took a step toward her, his head dipped slightly as she tried using her jacket to cover him as well, although he didn't really see a point in her trying. He was already drenched.

Her brow scrunched up in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time."

Chloe couldn't move, couldn't even think as she lost herself in his dark eyes. He lowered his head to hers and she whispered, "So what, you're going to throttle me?"

He laughed as he kissed her. His lips slanting across hers in an all-consuming, mind-numbing, heart stopping kiss. She moaned against his lips and then much too soon she was pulling back, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Even under the downpour he could see her cheeks flush and was unashamed how proud he felt that he was able to garner such a reaction from her, especially when none of his other talents seemed to work on her.

Chloe stared at him like it was the first time she'd really saw him and with only the slightest hesitation he let down his carefully guarded walls, letting her see all of him, his fears, his insecurities, the pain he'd suffered over the millennia' and finally the need he had for her. He let it all shine through his eyes and swallowed nervously, his adams apple bobbing up and down as she slowly placed her hands on either side of his face, and the rain, the sound of rumbling thunder, it all fell away. He felt his heart thundering in his chest louder than anything mother natural could contend with and she pulled him down once more. Lucifer couldn't recall ever getting so lost in a kiss before, and found that no matter how close he pulled her to him, it just wasn't enough. The taste of her made him feel like he'd been starving, her kiss had him burning alive. Time lost all meaning and he wasn't sure if had been a minute or even an hour but he knew he'd never let her go.

When they finally parted, both their chests heaving. Chloe grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the house. He felt heavy, the weight of his soaked suit slowing him down as they got closer to her door. Lucifer wasn't sure whether to enter, didn't think he would be able to keep his hands off of her once inside, but she turned to him with a soft smile, her hair plastered to her face and clothes wringing-wet and he couldn't help smiling because he didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful soul.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," She said, turning away from him before he could utter something completely inappropriate.

It was even more surprising to him that he didn't utter a word, didn't even think he could. Now that he was inside her warm home, his body started to shake and his teeth began to chatter.

"Dammit, Lucifer." Chloe mumbled, framing his face with her hands. "How long were you out there?"

He managed a shrug, or at least he hoped he did. It was hard to tell with how hard he was trembling.

She pulled him into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet seat. Chloe gnawed on her bottom lip as she began to peel off his suit jacket and then turned her attention to his shirt. Her own fingers were shaking as she tried to loosen the fiddly buttons and she began to feel a little flustered because he was staring at her with those piercing eyes and he still hadn't uttered a single word since he'd kissed her outside.

Once she got to the last button, she pulled it free from his trousers and finally shed the sodden material. Chloe felt worry filling her, his skin felt like a block of ice and she was sure he was in some sort of shock. She quickly wrapped a clean towel around his shoulders, trying to soak up some of the water and keep him warm. With a smaller towel she wiped the water from his face and then rubbed it through his hair making it stick up.

"Lucifer?" she said softly. Her fingers stroking through his short, damp hair. "You're starting to scare me," she whispered. Then pressed her lips to his forehead.

That seemed to do the trick and he blinked a few times, staring up at her with wide eyes, almost like he was surprised to see her. "Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Crouching in front of him, she took his hand and started rubbing her own up and down his arm, hoping to warm him a little. She wasn't sure how well it would work with her own hands being cold from the rain. "C'mon." She gripped both his hands and pulled him up. He wavered slightly, his whole body still shuddering.

"I can't do this without you, Chloe." His voice was hoarse, and cracked when he said her name.

"Do what?" she asked.

Lucifer bit down on his lip. Not sure how much to tell her. She still didn't believe he was the Devil and he wasn't about to get into that debate right now. "Dealing with my family," He said it so quietly that Chloe had to lean forward to hear him.

She knew from how many times he spoke of his father that they didn't have a good relationship. The fact that the man in front of her had taken on the persona of the Devil said just how much his family had affected his decisions and while she had begun to take his delusions in stride, she hated that he imagined himself as the fallen angel. She couldn't begin to understand what he'd been through but ultimately, she knew he was a good man, and her friend, and maybe, perhaps he could be more than that.

"You don't have to do it on your own, Lucifer. I'll be right here by your side. Always." Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she moved back a step and pointed toward his trousers. "Those need to come off too."

Finally he smirked at her, his eyebrow raising suggestively. "Detective, all you had to do was ask." His teeth were still chattering and he reached down to unbutton his trousers, frowning when he realised just how badly his hands were shaking. Chloe eventually batted his hands away and did it herself and then pulled down his zipper.

"Please tell me you're wearing something under there?" she queried, her cheeks starting to flush.

Lucifer just grinned in amusement and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep himself steady. He found he didn't mind showing her his weakness, knowing that this woman would never take advantage of him like that. Not like his own family, where any sort of frailty would be pounced upon and used as leverage.

Chloe pulled the soaking material down his legs and thanked god that he was wearing boxers, even though they too were wringing wet. He stepped out of them and watched as Chloe tossed them to the side, making a thwacking sound as they landed on the tiled floor. She raised a brow at the last remaining piece of clothing and sighed. Of course she'd seen him naked before, but never up so close and personal and she could feel her stomach twisting in knots and hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Taking pity on her, Lucifer pulled her back up so that they were face to face. His eyes darkening with desire but instead of taking what he wanted, he leaned in slowly his eyes closing and brushed his lips so softly against hers, that she almost thought she'd imagined it.

When he pulled away just a fraction and rested his forehead against hers, the Detective swore she saw a flash of fire in his eyes and she swallowed nervously.

"Ask me to kiss you," he pleaded in a whisper. His fingers stroking the inside of her wrists and she felt her body burst into flames.

Chloe couldn't deny this man or herself any longer. "Kiss me."

In her next breath he was silencing her with his lips, his right hand tangling in her hair and his left laid flat on her stomach and gently pushing her back against the wall.

She could feel the cold tiles seeping through her damp top. Her own arms circling around his neck and pulling him closer, her fingers pulling at the short hairs at the base of his neck.

His kiss was slow, tender but firm. His lips were warm despite the cold, his tongue flicking out to wet her lower lip, begging for entrance. When he kissed her it wasn't a kiss of love or romance, nor was it hesitant or questioning. It was one thing and one thing only; an insatiable hunger for _her_. He kissed her like it was all he ever wanted, like she was all he would ever need.

Chloe moaned when his lips left a trail of fire down her throat, his teeth gently nipping at her collar bone. She moved her hands down his chest and over the hard planes of his abdomen, her fingers teasing at the waistband of his boxers and she smiled when he growled against her skin.

"Chloe," he rumbled, his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

"Who said I didn't want to finish?" she teased, chuckling at his dazed expression.

Lucifer' eyes widened, a predatory smirk stretching across his features. He quickly discarded his boxers and stood proudly before her, delighting in the spark of arousal in her eyes and the way her lips parted, her tongue flicking out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

He helped her remove her own saturated clothing, and unable to help himself he licked some of the drops of water from her silky smooth skin. The Devil hadn't tasted anything so wondrous, in fact he thought she might be a taste of heaven on earth.

"Let's go warm up the old fashioned way, hmm?" he smiled and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. She laughed lightly, her arms curling around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom and lay her down with such care, it was as though he thought she was made of glass.

Chloe cupped his stubbled cheek, her thumb stroking his skin in soothing circles. "Are you going to warm me up now, Lucifer?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her pale eyes.

Lucifer stretched his body out on top of her, every inch of their bodies touching and grinned devilishly. "Darling, I'm going to set you on fire."

The End.


	3. A Moment - in the shower

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the characters, I just enjoy using them for my own devilish agenda's hehe

Authors Note: I know, I know, it's still not very long but I do post these as little teasers to keep you coming back for more, you do know that don't you? ;)

This is rated M - read at your own risk lol ;)

* * *

Chloe was exhausted and felt like a walking zombie as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside the quiet house. It was always strange when Trixie was staying at her dad's, the house always felt empty.

Shrugging out of her jacket, she headed straight to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. Leaning against the counter as she took a long sip. She needed the sweet taste after the long day she'd had.

Lucifer had been particularly unrelenting in his attempts to seduce her today. It wasn't like it was unusual for him to try to get her in the sack but today for some reason, it just seemed like he was taking it too far and she finally snapped at him.

The Detective couldn't ever remember seeing him looking so dejected but he needed to be told. He'd been silent the rest of the journey back to Lux and as soon as they stopped outside the club he had bid her goodnight and as quickly as he could, exited the car before she even had the chance to say anything in return. Now as she stood sipping her drink, she couldn't help but feel like she'd reacted a little harshly.

She'd apologise tomorrow. Tonight she had a date with her bed, but first she was going to shower. Downing the remainder of her drink she walked into the bathroom and started stripping out of her work clothes.

The warm spray felt amazing on her tired and aching muscles, washing away the events of the day. She bent down to reach for the shower gel and when she stood up masculine arms where pulling her flush against him. Chloe didn't even get the chance to let out a startled shriek as she was spun in his arms and pressed hard against the tiled wall, Lucifer kissing her so desperately that her protests died on her lips.

He may have let her call the shots while they were working a case together, but right here, right now, he was dominating. The water flowed down her naked body as his mouth slanted over hers. Chloe was left gasping and clutching his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Her shower wasn't particularly large but he could work with it. His lips teased and tasted her skin, his tongue leaving a trail of fire.

Chloe shuddered a gasp, her fingers threading through his wet hair and she leaned against the shower wall, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure. This man was the Devil alright. He grasped her left hand, entwining their fingers and held it against the wall while his other hand trailed down her body, gliding over her silky smooth skin until he reached his destination. She inhaled sharply, her eyes snapping open. Lucifer met her gaze, there was no way to disguise the desire burning within his own.

She arched against him with a breathy moan and he didn't bother trying to hide the satisfied smirk that stretched across his features. He wanted her so badly. He touched her softly, his fingers tracing a delicate pattern over her sensitive flesh. There was something so powerfully erotic about watching Chloe slowly lose control.

When her body started to shudder, Lucifer stopped his teasing and decided it was time to take control. He slid one finger inside her and Chloe grabbed hold of his head and kissed him hungrily. Her mouth was warm and her tongue teased his as she bucked against him. He could feel her heart thundering against his chest and when he added a second digit, she cried out, her eyes fluttering closed.

Lucifer pulled her against his body, listening to her attempting to control her breathing which was shallow and rapid. He held her tightly, relishing in every little spasm through her body, knowing that he was the cause.

Pressing a hasty kiss to his lips, Chloe pulled back and stared at him wide eyed. "I want this Lucifer. I want you," she whispered, and Lucifer grinned, not needing to be told twice. Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Lucifer' hands were on her hips and then moved under her thighs, lifting her effortlessly. Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling the strength in his arms when he pressed her hard against the tiled wall. It didn't seem like the water spraying down on them had any impact on his ability to hold her in place.

She cried out as he started moving inside her, the angle making it feel like he was able to touch parts of her that had never been touched before. This time there was no gentleness in his actions and Chloe was sure she'd have bruises on her shoulders from being driven back against the cool tiles by his powerful thrusts. Though that pain wasn't bothering her, not with the waves of pleasure that were building up inside her.

With the overwhelming intensity and the unexpectedly perfect friction it wasn't long before Chloe was in the throes of her second orgasm, her nails once again digging painfully into Lucifer' shoulders. The Devil didn't seem to notice as he was caught up in the feel of Chloe as she lost control with him buried deep inside of her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and groaned, his body trembling with his own release.

Chloe was eased back to the ground, her legs shaking in the aftermath. She stayed that way for a long moment, trying to catch her breath, then she heard him call out and her eyes snapped open.

She was alone in the shower.

 _Holy hell_ , that was one hell of a fantasy. Her body was still thrumming with pleasurable shivers.

Lucifer knocked harshly on the bathroom door. "Detective? Chloe are you alright in there? You've been up here for an awfully long time and I was starting to get a little worried. I just popped round to apologise for earlier. Didn't mean to get your panties all twisted up in bunch, Darling." He heard the shower door open and stood waiting patiently for her to open the door. He was just about to open his mouth and ask what was taking so long when the door swung open and his jaw dropped.

His partner stood there, naked as the day she was born and with one finger she beckoned him forward. Not needing to be told twice he rushed forward, almost tripping over the bath mat in his haste to get to her.

"Ding dong, Detec-" He was cut-off when her lips covered his own and he found himself speechless for the second time tonight. Lucifer couldn't believe his luck and decided not to say anything in case he ruined this monumental moment happening between them.

She dragged him toward the shower and Lucifer, like the good Devil that he was, followed her willingly.

Maybe he should argue with her more often, he thought with a delightful smirk.

In a flash he was naked and joining her under the spray of warm water. Chloe smiled up at him and wound her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her lips and kissed him hard and desperate. Everywhere his hands touched her body was setting her skin ablaze. Chloe suddenly realised that her fantasy wasn't even going to come close to the real thing as Lucifer gazed down at her with those dark, smouldering eyes and slowly backed her against the wall, then he was kissing her. A kiss that enveloped her like air, held her up like water and scorched her with fire.

Lucifer' lips curled in a wolfish grin as he thought of all the sinful things he was going to do to her.

Swallowing audibly Chloe' eyes slid shut as his lips grazed along her breast bone then trailed down to her naval, only stopping once he was kneeling in front of her. Her fingers threaded through his wet hair, twisting and gripping as his tongue and mouth did unspeakable acts. It didn't take long before she felt the familiar thrum of energy, centred low in her body and her back arched off the tiles. At one point Lucifer' hands on her were the only thing keeping her upright. Her entire being trembled as he kissed and licked a similar path up her body and she found she didn't even mind that he was smirking against her skin. He was allowed a little arrogance.

"Am I forgiven?" he mumbled, teasing her ear lobe with his tongue and teeth.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Very well, but I feel I should warn you, once-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe snapped, trying to pull him closer but he was as immovable as a brick wall.

He pressed his finger against her lips. "One moment Darling. What I'm trying to say is that once you go Devil, you'll never go back."

Taking all of three seconds to think it over she gave him a half shrug. "I'm willing to risk it."

"Good." He smiled, pulling her flush against him. "Then lets begin."

The End...for now *Mmwahahaha!*


	4. in Lucifer' study

Authors Note: Man, you guys seriously know how to give someone a huge ego...lol sorry, dirty mind ;) but seriously keep them coming...oops there I go again. Damn, okay what I meant to say was, enjoy the ride...*throws hands in the air* I give up ;)

Enjoy! Rated M.

DB out!

* * *

Lucifer leaned back in the comfortable leather chair, a book in one hand and a glass of bourbon in the other. It wasn't often he got time to himself like this. The ability to simply relax and immerse himself in a good book. His private collection was vast. Having the ability to read any language had it's advantages and he was sure his reading assortment now totalled somewhere in the thousands.

Savouring the smooth, oak blend taste on his tongue, he briefly wondered if Heaven could be bottled - is this what it would taste like? It bloody well should, he thought with a smirk.

He turned to the next page and froze. His gaze locked on the figure by the door watching him silently and he mentally berated himself for not noticing her sooner. How long had she even been standing there, he wondered?

"Detective? What brings you to my humble abode on this fine night?" He placed his glass on the side tabe and the book was laid carefully next to it.

Chloe stepped into the room slowly, stalking toward him was more like it and his eyebrow arched in surprise.

She continued toward him, her steps sure and deliberate.

"It can't possibly be another case?" he added, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Stop talking, Lucifer," she said boldly as she closed the distance between them until they were almost touching. "Now, we can walk to the bedroom or you can carry me but if you don't decide soon I might just go insane."

"W-what?" he stuttered, his brain refusing to accept her out of character declaration. He had to be dreaming.

"You're not dreaming Lucifer." She told him, and knowing there was only one way to prove it wasn't a dream, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

The Devil cried out, " _bloody hell_ , Chloe." Rubbing his aching cheek, then he grinned at her. "Do it again!"

Chloe smirked playfully, standing toe to toe with him. Her hands moving of their own accord and started caressing his chest and stomach, savouring the play of muscles she felt under his dark purple shirt.

Lucifer grinned and dipped his head, his lips brushed gently against hers, light and teasing. His fingers dancing lightly over the soft skin of her lower back, pulling her even closer. Chloe sighed against his mouth, leaning into his warmth and enjoying the way her body reacted to his hands on her.

The Devil stopped his gentle kisses and started kissing down her neck and along her collar bone. His teeth nipping against the soft skin and his tongue flicking out leaving a trail of heat where ever he tasted.

The Detective fell under his spell and stood frozen as he circled around her until he stood behind her. With his right hand he moved her hair out of the way and covered the sensitive skin with his mouth. Trailing his fingers down her arms he then grasped her wrists, keeping them pinned to her side.

Chloe couldn't believe how patient he was being. She thought he'd be throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her through to his bedroom. But she couldn't deny this was so incredibly erotic and at the same time down right maddening. She leaned back against his hard body, wanting so badly to touch him. He released his hold on her wrists and pulled her top up over her head. His fingers brushed lightly across her skin, followed by his lips trailing a path down her spine.

Chloe shuddered, her head tilted back as he moved back to the sensitive spot on her neck. When she was finally allowed to face him there was a devilish glint in his eye. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Lucifer leaned close, careful not to touch her and reached around her to unclasp her bra. He threw it to the floor next to her top. Taking a moment, he stopped to admire her, Chloe couldn't help blushing under his intense gaze.

The Devil repeated the process to her front, his lips and hands and tongue continuing their exploration of her body. He ran his tongue down between her breasts and Chloe gripped the fabric of his shirt, wishing more than anything that it was his bare skin that she was digging her nails into.

Almost like he could read her thoughts, Lucifer pulled away, his fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt and as he got to the bottom Chloe stepped forward, her hands caressing the smooth skin, fingers tracing lightly over his taut abs. She helped him remove the shirt and let it fall next to her own discarded clothes.

With his hands settled on her hips, his gaze darkening, he started walking her backwards to the large table in the centre of the room. Then lifting her as if she weighed nothing, he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table.

This time when Lucifer kissed Chloe, it was forceful and demanding, showing her he meant business. He forced her mouth open under his and Chloe submitted to him. Dragging her fingers through his hair as his gripped hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him. His kiss was bruising but she matched it, pushing just as hard back against him.

Knowing that he needed to tear himself away if he wanted to touch more of her, Lucifer pulled himself back. His hands working on the button of her jeans then sliding them off her hips and Chloe helped push them the rest of the way.

Chloe now realised she was sitting there in nothing but her underwear, a shiver ran though her body that had nothing to do with being cold. Lucifer moved to stand between her legs and sealed his mouth once more over hers. This time he wasn't as demanding, he simply wanted to taste her. His bare skin pressed against her chest and Chloe used her legs to pull him closer.

She let out a frustrated groan when he started to pull back.

He shot her an amused quirk of his lips. "Patience, darling," he purred.

Carefully he unhooked her legs from around his hips so he had space to move. Using his hand he gently but firmly pushed her back until her bare skin was touching the cool wood. It felt heavenly against her warm skin.

So slowly that she thought she might scream, Lucifer slide her underwear down her long legs and Chloe closed her eyes, biting her lip, her breathing fast and shallow. His lips brushed against her inner thigh and she jumped. When he ran his tongue along the sesitive flesh her eyes snapped open and she arched off the table.

This man was positively sinful.

Her entire body started to tingle, almost like he was touching every part of her. With some effort Chloe managed to push herself up on to her elbows, she wanted to see him. Watching him between her legs was possibly the most erotic image she'd ever seen in her life.

He must have felt her gaze upon him and his eyes flicked up the length of her body to meet hers and Chloe felt breathless. His eyes looked almost black with desire. Pleasure scorched through her body, Lucifer's fingers digging painfully into her flesh. Chloe could feel the familiar pressure building down below and moaned.

When Lucifer's tongue slipped inside her, Chloe swore loudly and everything spiralled away from her. She collapsed against the table, the intensity almost blowing her away.

Taking off his last layer of clothing, Lucifer climbed on top of her, kissing his way up her body to her lips and claimed them for his own. There was no hesitation as he slid inside of her, his gaze hungry and desperate for her.

Chloe didn't even take note of how hard the table was underneath her, all that mattered was Lucifer' body moving above her. His eyes never once wavering from her own.

Trailing her fingers down his back, his movements faltered when she touched his scars, but she continued further down to the smooth skin of his lower back and dug her fingers into his flesh. His pace was faster now, hitting her deeper and he buried his head in the crook of her neck and growled. The animalistic sound make something twist in her stomach and she bit into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Lucifer jerked against her, another growl rising from deep in his chest.

She could feel herself almost there, she was so close. Then suddenly Lucifer was no longer on top of her but standing between her legs leaving her feeling exposed on top of the table. But with the way he was looking at her she felt like the most beautiful woman on the planet. She raked her eyes over him as he stood gripping her thighs, his muscles rippling as he moved inside her.

It wasn't long before Chloe was crying out, tightening all around him and when he finally lost control he never looked away from her. His dark eyes boring into hers with a look of utter reverence.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

The Devil chuckled huskily. "That's one way of putting it, darling."

The sprinklers turning on and spraying them with freezing cold water was a bit of a shock to both of them. Chloe let out a shriek and scrambled to get off the table, grabbing her clothes and glaring at Lucifer.

"What the hell?" she shouted at him.

Lucifer for his part looked more amused than anything else. He let the water douse his sweltering skin and closed his eyes. The water soaking his hair and running rivulets down his chest, and abdomen and Chloe found her gaze following the water further down until she realised his eyes were now open and he was staring at her with a knowing smirk.

"MAZE!" he shouted. "Why did you turn the sprinklers on?"

It was quiet for a moment and then the Demon's voice carried over the sound of the harsh spray. "It looked like you both needed to cool off."

Lucifer snickered, gazing hungrily at the Detective. "Fair enough," he conceded.

Chloe saw his eyes darken even further if that was at all possible and she slowly backed away. "What are you doing?"

"You said to walk you to the bedroom or carry you and darling, we did neither. That was just the appetiser, it's now time for dessert." He stalked after her, completely indifferent to his state of undress as he followed her into his large open living space. It looked like his Demon had used the elevator leaving Chloe with no where to go.

Her eyes widened as he moved closer, walking around the piano to stand before her, his gaze never once wavering from hers. She swallowed noisily.

"It's been a while since I had a good hunt," he said, his lips parting in a wicked grin, showing his perfectly white teeth and then he licked his lips and Chloe was done.

In two long strides he was in front of her and she opened her mouth to say something, anything but the ability seemed to be taken from her as her eyes raked over his body taking all of him in.

With a rumbling growl in his chest he whisked her into his arms, kissing her passionately and carried her toward his bedroom.

"Is this what you were imagining, Chloe?"

Her cheeks flushed as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Not even close."

He arched his eyebrow. "Really? I'll have to up my game then."

Chloe's eyes were as wide as saucers. _Oh, Fuck_!

The En...momentary interlude lol


	5. A Moment - in the shower part 2

Authors Note: And here is another one ;) you ladies are insatiable lol but I guess I do enjoy writing these dirty little stories...thank you all for taking the time to comment, really makes my day that I can make you smile on a bad day :)

Rated M

* * *

Chloe stormed into the showers once they arrived back at the precinct, she didn't even give Lucifer the chance to open his mouth and speak, just held up her hand and told him he could either wait for her to shower and get clean or he could make his own way home.

The Devil stood shaking with anger, but seemingly unable to vent in the way he wanted to. He didn't think the LAPD would be happy with him if he brought down their building in a fit of rage. Some times that woman made him so bloody mad. She'd almost been injured tonight and it was only with his quick actions that she escaped unscathed, and yet she was pissed at him. He really didn't understand humans, especially her.

If anything she should be thanking him. It wasn't like he meant to throw her in to the open dumpster, he was just trying to get her out of the line of fire. They'd gotten lucky as the criminal's gun jammed and while Lucifer took care of him, Chloe was busy dragging herself out of the garbage.

Maybe it hadn't been wise to mention the awful smell, but he couldn't help it if he had a very powerful sense of smell and the stench had made him want to gag.

Now only his hurt and anger were at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't understand why she hadn't at the very least thanked him for trying to save her. Once again he'd put her safety above his own, which was saying a lot for the Devil who didn't put anyone but himself first under normal circumstances. But once again he was reminded that anything that happened with Chloe Decker was far from normal.

With his hands clenched into fists, he started walking toward the showers. He was going to give her a piece of his mind. He'd tell her exactly what he thought of her. Ungrateful mortal, thinking she could lead him about by his nether regions.

He was the Prince of Darkness, the ruler of hell, Satan, the Lightbrin- _oh_. His train of thought derailed instantly when he saw her. He paused at the entrance to the communal shower room and was certain that his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. His gaze darkened, his breathing quickened and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from saying anything and simply watched her.

It was obvious that she didn't know he was there or he would be getting an ear full, or perhaps she'd even shoot him again. The Devil didn't think he'd witnessed anything so utterly sinful in all his life. He watched as the water flowed down over her curves and then she was running her fingers through her hair and he got a perfect view of her naked body. He could feel himself harden just at the sight of her.

All too soon she was turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her. He decided now was a good time to show himself.

Chloe paused mid-step when she saw him standing there. Pushing down her irritation that he'd decided to stay instead of just heading back to Lux.

She felt his gaze roam over her body like a physical touch. Something shone deep in his eyes, and she wanted to groan, recognising the glow of lust aimed at her. She bit her lip and forced herself to keep her hands at her side. The towel feeling woefully inadequate when faced with his piercing stare.

She could practically see the struggle waging within him. When his whole body shifted, becoming something tense and dangerous, her mouth went dry but she refused to back away from him.

Her fingers reached up to make sure the towel was still securely wrapped around her body. Not that it would do much against him.

"Say you're sorry." His voice was low and dark as he watched her.

She snorted. "For what?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have never met a more ungrateful human in all my life. I saved you and yet you are mad at me for some reason." He took a step closer. "Why don't I affect you, Detective?"

Chloe put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't have time for this Lucifer."

He took another threatening step forward. "What makes _you_ different? Hmm?"

She didn't react, just stood her ground. Knowing deep down that he would never hurt her, but at the same time couldn't stop a shiver running through her at the predatory glint in his dark eyes.

He stopped inches from her, his head cocked to the side as he stared down at her with those piercing eyes and Chloe found she could barely draw in a breath.

He suddenly seized her with an iron grip that made her cry out, more in surprise than anything else, but her groan was smothered by his lips crashing against hers. Teeth and lips nipped and sucked their way down her throat until she was frantically grasping at his shoulders and pulling him back up so she could kiss him again, with all the fire, anger and lust rushing through her veins.

His large hands settled on her lower back and yanked her flush against him. All the hard planes of his body pressing against her. With two quick strides he had her pressed painfully against the wall.

The impact made her pant against his mouth, and the small opening was all he needed. His tongue was against hers and all her senses were overwhelmed with the scent and taste of him.

Because of his actions her towel had loosened and was only being held up by his body pressing against hers. His fingers skimmed over her soft skin and then with a frustrated grunt, he removed the final barrier and threw it over his shoulder. She felt exposed with him standing there still fully clothed. Her cheeks starting to flush as he wrenched her close again.

The feel of his clothes tickled her skin, and she let her hands roam over his chest and as amazing as it was, it still wasn't enough. She needed to touch him, to dig her nails into his skin and make him groan in pleasure.

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, his lips never once leaving hers and only when she tugged violently trying to get him out of it did he offer any help. She sighed happily when his bare chest brushed against her naked skin.

Lucifer twisted her suddenly so that her back was to him and she could feel the heat from his body scorching her. His mouth trailing hot kisses along her shoulder blades. Her palms were flat against the wall and her spine arched at the sensation. Two rough hands on her hips jerked her back against his body and she could feel his hardness pressing against her through his tight pants. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of him. His large hand traced a line down between her breasts, over her stomach and then he was cupping her body, his fingers slowly sliding between her thighs. For all the fury he showed before, his touches were maddeningly slow now.

She tried to move her body so he had better access and cried out when he suddenly stopped.

"Patience, darling. You'll get what's coming to you," He grumbled lowly against her ear.

He resumed the teasing strokes and she could feel the familiar weight building low in her body. When her first throaty moan escaped her, she could feel him smiling from behind her.

She wanted to see his face, to see the expressions he made while he touched her. She could feel herself getting close now and she longed for something to cling on to, the wall in front of her wasn't any help at all. Tremors wracked her body and he increased the pressure and speed, she was so close, almost there. Then suddenly he was pulling his fingers away from her, leaving her aching and on the edge. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

She looked over her shoulder at him, hoping he wasn't going to leave her hanging like this. The expression on his face halted her questions. He'd left some space between them but his darkened gaze kept her frozen in place. Not once looking away from her, he removed his pants slowly, almost teasingly and her breathing hitched once he stood naked behind her.

Then he was back against her, feeling as hot as a furnace and scorching her flesh. He forced her legs wider apart, and his fingers which had been all over her but not inside her teased the sensitive flesh.

Then he was sliding himself inside, inch by glorious inch and she grit her teeth. Chloe was sure that from the waist down she was on fire. He was slow and maddeningly patient, so unbelievably controlled as he rocked into her. He had one hand gripping her hip and the other moved to brace against the wall.

She let out a breathy moan and he paused, and she thought he was going to torture her again. Instead he started moving faster and harder inside her. His hand left her hip and ghosted over her skin, sliding between her legs.

His name was torn from her lips. It was a mixture of her approval and a plea.

She was almost there, her body already coiled tightly from his teasing before. In one sharp thrust, and his fingers touching her in just the right spot, she moaned as she fell over the edge. Her body shuddering under his. Lucifer's hand closed over hers, their fingers entwining together. She twisted her head back, trying to kiss him, even though it was almost painful to do from that angle. His eyes were nearly black as he slammed relentlessly into her body, groaning his own release against her soft lips.

His weight collapsed against her, their hands on the wall the only thing keeping them upright. His heart pounded against her back. Lucifer eased out of her slowly and she wasn't sure she could stand her legs were shaking so much. Chloe managed to turn and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down so she could press her lips to his.

He straightened slowly, running a hand through his hair and she didn't think she'd ever seen him look more perfect than right now at this very moment. He was slightly flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he glistened under the dim lighting.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him once more. Chloe couldn't get over how good it felt being in his arms, his scent surrounding her.

Lucifer titled her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "That's all I wanted."

"Sex or an apology?" she asked with a playful smile.

He chuckled and she felt the sound vibrate through her entire body like an electric current. "Why can't I have both?"

"You can't always get everything you want, Lucifer."

He smirked wolfishly, his eyebrow arched. "I think you'll find that I just did."

She shot him a glare but wisely said nothing, after all he was right.

"So if we argue again, will this be the outcome?" he asked.

Chloe snorted and picked the towel up off the floor, wrapping it once more around her body. She glanced over her shoulder and shot him a seductive smirk, and he granted her the most dazzling grin she'd ever seen lighting up his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Interlude...


	6. A Moment - in the shower part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own but I guess you all know what would happen in the show if I did hahaha

Authors Note: Just some more SMUT between our favourite Devil and Chloe hehe

Please forgive any spelling mistake as I'm having a bit of trouble with my eye swollen shut :( - I think I caught them all

Rated M

* * *

"Lucifer."

He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and rolled over, his arm reaching out to pull a warm body close to him but he found his bed strangely empty. Then he remembered, he hadn't slept with anyone in weeks and it was driving him bloody crazy. And whose fault was that? _Chloe Decker_. That woman wasn't only responsible for making him vulnerable to harm, but she also seemed to be able to control his every waking moment. Maybe she was an Angel sent to destroy him. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and when he tried to copulate with a young woman named Sin, which he thought was ironic, all he could do was compare her to Chloe and how she didn't have the same colour of hair, or eyes, or cute quirk of her lips when he said something she wanted to deny amused her.

The Detective was slowly, but very surely, killing him.

The bed dipped slightly and he rolled over, his eyebrow raised in surprise when he saw the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts sitting next to him in nothing more than her underwear.

Lucifer practically vaulted from the bed. Staring at her with wide eyes and placed his hand over his heart to make sure it was actually still beating. She brightened the room with her beauty and for a split second he thought she truly was an Angel, the most beautiful in all of creation in his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled, mostly to himself. "If so, I'd rather not wake up."

Chloe stood before him, an exquisite creature baring not only her gorgeous body but her soul as well. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes even though she tried to hide it and he realised he would give her anything she asked for, anything at all.

"You're not dreaming, Lucifer." She told him boldly and took slow even strides toward him. He stood frozen, unable to move but his eyes followed her every movement. She stopped mere inches from his face and trailed her fingers over his cheek. Relishing the feel of his scratchy stubble.

He swallowed audibly, his adams apple bobbing up then down as he tried to find the right words or actions to express what she was doing to him.

It didn't take him long to figure out the best way of showing her and closing the small gap between them he dipped his head and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Chloe's hands were on his back, fingers digging into the smooth skin wanting to be closer. Her mouth hot as he kissed her deeply. She moaned and Lucifer crushed her to him even harder. His whole body throbbing with need. She broke away, gasping for air but stayed close, running her hands over his bare chest and stomach. Her soft fingers ran low on his stomach, then further down teasing him over the thin material and he groaned against her lips. Lucifer wanted to touch every inch of her body, indulge in every desire he been denying himself. He brushed his lips down her throat and she arched her neck to give him better access. She trusted him, offering herself to him that way and he'd never felt so privileged.

He kissed his way down to her collarbone. His tongue flicking out to taste her. The scent of apple invading his senses. Chloe lifted his head back up so she could attack his lips, and when he felt her tongue gently brushing at his lip, it took everything not to throw her on the bed and have his way with her right there and then. The palms of his hands rested on the flat of her stomach and he slowly inched them upwards. Her eyes closing and biting her lip as he covered her breasts, the thin lace the only barrier between them.

He turned her around slowly so that she had her back to him. He didn't want to rush this. Running his hands down her back, he touched every inch of her smooth, creamy skin. When he finally reached for the clasp of her bra, she trembled under his touch. He undid her bra and she helped slide it off, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He kissed her shoulder and touched her breasts, cradling them in his hands like they were the most precious thing on earth. The sensation of her sensitive skin in the palm of his hand made him harder than he thought could be possible. He could have taken her now but he wanted her completely undone and begging him first.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, a little harder than he meant to but she didn't seem to mind. Leaning back against him, Chloe was able to feel the effect she was having on him. Then she twisted around to face him, and their lips met.

The kiss turned from passionate to ravenous, pulling her body harder into his. Her breasts pushed against his chest and he groaned. Taking her hand he led her over to the bed. She looked a little nervous as she lay back on his bed, and he smiled softly, trying to help ease her fears. Lucifer took a moment to stare at just how perfect she was and then joined her, his body hovering over hers, not wanting to put too much of his weight on her.

His mouth followed a path down her body, stopping to pay lavish attention to her breasts. Her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged hard when his tongue toyed with her nipple. While his mouth teased one of the most sensitive parts of her body, his hand glided down and hooked a finger into her underwear.

Dark eyes locked with her pale blue and he eased it down her legs. Then he returned to worshipping her body with his mouth. Lucifer pressed a kiss low on her stomach. Then gently moved her legs further apart. Chloe' eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something, but the words were lost when he licked her and her head fell back against the pillow.

He was gentle at first, but noticed that when he added more pressure the better she responded. He enjoyed feeling what every swipe of his tongue did to her. Chloe was writhing on the bed. He was intoxicated with the taste and scent of her.

Finding that one spot that made her gasp, he traced it again and again. One of her hands curled in his hair and the other fisted the silky covers on his bed. She moaned lifting her hips against him. When he teased one finger inside her she cried out, her fingers pulling at his hair. Her climax running the length of her body.

"Oh my...Lucifer," she breathed.

"Nice save." He chuckled, his eyes ran the length of her, pride filling him at the thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She really was beautiful.

Lucifer finally climbed carefully on top of her, her hands on the back of his neck tugging him in for another kiss. When he pulled back his eyes were almost completely black, his desire lighting the fire within him.

"I want you," she whispered, her hand gently stroking his cheek. He nodded against her palm and then he kissed her, he was certain he could spend a life time kissing her. He began pushing down his boxers and chuckled when she eagerly reached down to assist. Lucifer felt it turn him on even more. Finally both naked, he aligned their bodies. Feeling her hot and perfect against him. He eased himself inside her, watching her the entire time. Biting her lip, and panting little breaths as he filled her completely.

Moving slowly at first, almost frustratingly so, she dragged her nails over his shoulders and down his chest, her expression begging him to speed up. Lucifer smiled, shifting the angle and thrust into her. Chloe moaned loudly, her eyes slipping shut. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him closer and deeper inside her.

Her whispers and moans were simply fuel on the fire as he rocked his hips toward her. He could tell by the tightness of her body that she was close, she dragged her hands over his back and through his hair. And when she finally came, his name tumbled from her lips and he was lost. Burying his face into her neck as he thrust into her, all finesse and rhythm abandoned. He groaned his own release, and collapsed on top of her.

They lay still for a long moment, just trying to catch their breath, savouring the feel of each others bodies. Chloe wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one slow and sensual and leaving her slightly breathless. This man was sinfully addictive and she couldn't help wonder if his constant affirmations that he was the Devil might be true, because she'd never experienced anything like that before and already she knew she wanted more. How she'd managed to stay his advances up until now was a mystery to her, but she'd finally given in to temptation and fulfilled her own desires.

Lucifer hadn't hidden the fact he wanted her from the very beginning, but now Chloe was finally in a place where she could admit that she wanted him just as much, if not more so. She'd come to care about him, as more than just her partner. He didn't just make her a better Detective, he made her a better person and she liked who she was when she was with him.

The Devil gazed down at the beauty beneath him and smiled widely. "Well I must say this was a delightful surprise."

Chloe eyed him thoughtfully, her brow furrowing. "Lucifer, please don't hurt me."

He blanched. "I would never."

Smiling softly she combed her fingers through his dark hair. "That's not what I meant." Taking his hand in hers, she placed it over her heart. "Don't hurt me here, Lucifer."

Finally understanding her meaning, he nodded carefully, his dark eyes filled with adoration for this mortal woman. "I give you my word, Chloe."

She beamed brightly knowing he was a man who prided himself on his word and pulled him to her once more. Their lips crashing together desperately, his tongue demanding entrance and she submitted willingly. Her nails dug painfully into his flesh, but the Devil didn't seem to notice as he devoured her mouth with his hot, talented tongue.

When he finally pulled back she was gasping for breath, her pupils blown to almost completely black, mirroring his own.

Lucifer slid out of her slowly, grunting at how ready she was for him, but he had other plans.

Blinking up at him, Chloe was about to ask what he was doing when he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his en-suite bathroom and set her down inside his shower. Biting her lip at the thought of what he was going to do to her, she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her when the water was turned on and flowed down over her naked body.

Lucifer's mouth once again slanted over hers as he backed her up against the cool tiles. Her arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss as he placed both his hands on either side of her head, flat against the wall. His gaze was dark with desire, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He growled when she arched her back, her breasts pressed against his naked chest making him impossibly hard. Lucifer's lips trailed a path of fire over her silky smooth skin, his teeth nipping and teasing her flesh.

She gripped the short wet hairs at the back of his neck, her eyes slipping shut at the pleasure rushing throughout her body like a wave.

"Want do you want, Chloe?" he whispered huskily against her ear.

She shivered and finally opened her eyes. "Fuck me," she breathed.

Lucifer' gaze darkened if that was possible and he wasted no time. His hands slid over her buttocks and then under her thighs, lifting her easily. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips as he lowered her on to him and once he was full inside her, he began to move.

Each thrust inside her made her feel almost ready to come undone. The faster he moved, the harder she was driven back against the tiles and she thought she might have some bruises come the next morning, but she didn't care. Not with the pleasure building up inside her. He continued to pound relentlessly into her and Chloe thought at one point she may have blacked out from pure bliss, her nails biting into his shoulders. Her entire body was tingling, and she felt the familiar pressure building below.

Lucifer growled lowly as she finally came, tightening all around him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, groaning his own release and then capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

She was glad he had lowered her yet as she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her shaking legs.

"Wow."

Lucifer smirked against her, pressing gentle kisses down her neck to her collar bone and running his tongue over the smooth skin, tasting her and relishing that she was his, and he was hers.

"So did I exceed you're expectations, Chloe?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Well..." she started, smirking at the horrified expression that appeared on his face. "You keep going on about having that tremendous stamina."

He grinned wolfishly. "My dear, you have no idea."

Chloe swallowed audibly wondering what she'd just committed herself to, though she couldn't deny how good it felt being in his arms.

"But you'll show me?" she whispered, kissing him softly.

"You have my word," he promised her, and with her still held in his arms he turned the water off and carried her through to his bedroom, uncaring that he was trailing water through his apartment. He laid her down on the bed, her skin flushed from the shower and Lucifer proceeded to use his tongue to lick every drop of water clinging to her naked flesh.

Chloe hummed her approval, her whole body tingling in anticipation of what he was going to do to her.

The Devil worshipped her more than he had with any other bed partner and he knew this wouldn't be just a one time thing. He couldn't do that to her, she was special, in many ways and he'd given her his word that he'd never hurt her. He would never break a promise and for as long as he lived he would continue to pleasure her in ways she couldn't begin to comprehend.

Lucifer carefully slid inside her, and once fully sheathed his eyes slipped shut, and he relished the feel of her all around him. Her scent and taste were more addicting than anything he'd ever experienced before.

He was an addict and she was his drug of choice and he planned on getting his fix.

* * *

Interlude...insert boring music lol


	7. A Moment - in the shower part 4

Disclaimer: Don't own...wish I did...

Authors Note: So...I think I may have a thing with the shower scenes lol What do you all think? ;)

Rated M

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer awoke slowly feeling pleasantly satisfied, he'd spent the night at Chloe' home for the third time and he was beginning to like the warm feeling that spread through his chest when he woke up in her bed after their amorous activities the previous night, her scent still clinging to his skin. The Detective was even more surprising in bed, she really _did_ have moves that made even the Devil blush and he couldn't get enough of her. He was addicted and like an addict he kept coming back for more.

He could hear the shower running and his mouth quirked in a wolfish grin. He licked his lips and threw the covers off, slipping out of her bed and walking to the bathroom. Not bothering to put his boxers back on as the hell spawn was staying at the douche' house, giving Lucifer the chance to have some naked cuddle time with the Detective.

The shower switched off just as he got to the door and he sighed, _oh well_ , maybe he wouldn't be joining her but he could still lick every drop of water from her porcelain skin. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought.

Knocking softly he waited until she opened the door and he was stunned into silence. His dark gaze locked on to the naked beauty standing in front of him and before she could even open her mouth to say good morning he was capturing her lips in a desperate kiss, his tongue gently probing her lips, begging for entrance and when she smiled and sighed against him, he was devouring her like a man dying of thirst, his fingers tangling in her wet hair as he pulled her to him.

Chloe felt the familiar pleasant tingling sensation running through her entire body at the feel of his lips on hers, his hands touching her skin and with his body pressed so closely against hers, she could feel exactly how turned on he was and it brought a smile to her lips that she could make him feel this way. She hadn't thought being with Lucifer would be like this. The man wasn't just blowing his own trumpet when he said he had tremendous stamina or that he was great in the sack. She wasn't sure if there was a word that could accurately describe just how good he was in bed. Mind-blowing came pretty damn close. It took her only a moment to notice he was guiding her backward toward the shower again and she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips and he pulled back, looking at her strangely.

"What?" he asked in that rumbling tone of his that turned her legs to jelly. His eyes were so dark and filled with a burning desire that Chloe couldn't help swallowing nervously at what he could be thinking about doing to her.

"Sorry, I was just remembering the last time you had me in the shower." Her cheeks flushed and Lucifer grinned, recalling exactly what he'd done to her.

"How about round two then?" he asked teasingly, peppering her skin with feather light kisses. Turning the shower back on, he pulled her close, the warm spray felt like heaven against his skin. He worked his way down her neck, his tongue and lips scorching her flesh and she groaned, her fingers gripping his hair as he worked his way lower.

When she finally opened her eyes, she swallowed audibly at the sight of him on his knees in front of her, his large hands on her hips keeping her steady. A shiver ran through her entire body when he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then another just below her naval, and finally his lips were on her and Chloe's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of him kissing and licking her. She threaded her fingers into his hair and couldn't contain the breathy moan when he swiped his tongue over a particularly sensitive area and her legs almost buckled. Lucifer's hands the only reason she was still upright. He truly was the Devil, there was no other explanation. What this man could do with that talented tongue of his and when his fingers joined in; she knew she would be in trouble. As if he was able to read her thoughts, he slid one finger inside her and she moaned loudly, feeling herself getting so close. She gripped his hair so tightly, her nails digging into his skull and she briefly wondered if she was hurting him yet he didn't make a sound, in fact he delved deeper, using his fingers and tongue to pleasure her to the point where her entire body was trembling with the force of her orgasm.

Lucifer kissed his way back up her body, tasting as much of her skin as possible before she was dragging him to her lips and kissing him thoroughly, and he wondered if she could taste herself on his tongue. To him, she tasted like heaven. He ground his hips against her, making her moan in his mouth.

The feel of him pressing against her, though not being inside her was torture and she was certain he enjoyed teasing her like this. He kissed his way down her chest and when he captured her nipple in his hot mouth, his tongue bringing her all kinds of pleasure, Chloe thought she might lose herself right then. Reaching down between their bodies she grasped him in her palm, squeezing him firmly and he growled against her skin. She was practically shuddering with need, wanting him inside her but he was maddeningly patient. That was something else she'd found out about him. Lucifer was all about satisfying her needs before his own, making sure she was in a state of bliss before he would let himself come undone and she had no idea how he managed it.

"Please, Lucifer..." she begged, dragging her nails down his chest leaving thin red marks on his smooth skin.

He turned her smoothly in his arms so that she was facing the tiled wall, her palms flat against the smooth surface as he trailed kisses down her spine, his body pressed so closely against hers that he was setting her skin on fire. His hardness pressed against her and she bit her lip at the feel of him, her entire being trembling with desire. Trailing his talented fingers between her legs, Chloe cried out when he touched her, his teasing strokes creating a familiar weight low in her body. She bowed her back, desperate to get closer.

Lucifer chuckled lowly, his lips still teasing her skin as he increased the pressure and speed of his fingers against her sensitive flesh. The without warning he pushed two fingers inside her, delighting in hearing his name being dragged from her lips, and felt her clench around him as he moved his digits faster. He was certain her legs would have buckled under her had he not wrapped one arm around her waist keeping her upright. Forcing her legs further apart, he removed his fingers and wasted no time in pushing himself inside her. He kept one arm around her waist, and the other he placed over her right hand, curling their fingers together against the cool tiles.

Chloe didn't think she'd ever get used to the feeling of Lucifer inside her. It was a feeling of completeness she'd never felt before. He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to his size, and once she started moaning he increased his pace, moving harder and faster.

He let go of her hand and placed both hands on her hips as he slammed relentlessly into her, her gasps and whimpers were like music to his ears and then he felt her clench all around him. His eyes glowed red in that moment and then turned completed black, his desire for this woman consuming him.

A wave of pleasure washed over her as she fell over the edge and not long after she felt his own release filling her and she shuddered against him.

Lucifer eased out of her slowly and turned her around in his arms, her own winding around his neck and he kissed her softly, a smile teasing his lips at how wonderful it felt to finally be with her. They should have done this months ago but he wasn't going to complain. He'd already promised her he wouldn't hurt her, not intentionally anyway, he was still new to all this relationship business.

"Wow," she whispered against his lips.

With a suggestive grin he slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his lean waist and she clung to him, her eyebrow raised in question.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then moved down her neck, his mouth hot and scorching her skin. "The spawn is staying with the douche all day, yes?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Her eyes widened when she realised what he meant. "Lucifer..."

"Yes, Chloe?" He carried her to the bedroom and set her down carefully before covering her with his body. Every inch of their skin touching and Chloe couldn't help herself. She had to touch him. Her hands drifted over the smooth skin at his shoulders then drifted to the top of his scars. She paused, silently meeting his gaze and waiting for his consent before trailing her fingers lightly over the marred skin. It felt strange, and filled her with sadness at the thought of something so horrific being done to him. She didn't believe the answer he'd given her, how could she? But it must have been something terrible to cause such an injury and Chloe hated to think of her partner vulnerable and in pain.

His body trembled as she continued her exploration of his scars but he didn't stop her. Lucifer wanted her to touch every part of him. She'd already helped heal his soul, maybe she could heal the rest of him. Her hands moved so slowly to his lower back, her nails biting into the smooth skin there and he growled against her neck. He proceeded to worship her body with his lips and fingers, just like she deserved. Lucifer couldn't believe how lucky he was. This beautiful creature was the most exquisite creation he'd encountered in his very long life. Her blonde hair splaying across the pillow like a halo of gold, her pale blue eyes shining brighter than any star. Chloe was _his_ North Star, and he was certain she would guide him home.

She gripped his hair tightly, biting her lip to keep from moaning as his lips and tongue left trails of heat on her skin. He ran his tongue between her breast then captured her nipple in his mouth.

"Lucifer!" she growled. Her eyes conveying her need and he chuckled before moving back up her body and kissing her so thoroughly that she was left breathless when he pulled away.

"Patience darling," he teased, pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Balancing himself on his elbows, he slowly eased himself inside her. Never once taking his eyes off of her as he filled her completely. He moved slowly at first, finding a steady rhythm and when Chloe wrapped her legs around his hips, the movement bringing him closer and deeper inside her. He increased his pace. The Devil loved to watch her coming undone beneath him, it was a sight he knew he would never tire of.

Chloe could feel herself getting closer. She clung to him as his hips continued to rock against hers, the pleasure inside her mounting. With both hands she gripped his head and dragged him back to her lips, kissing him hungrily and with a need that only the Devil could satisfy. She bit down on his lower lip, just enough to cause pain but not enough to bleed and Lucifer's eyes widened, his gaze so dark that Chloe thought she might drown in those smouldering depths.

"Fuck me, Lucifer," she moaned breathlessly. Her eyes fluttering closed as he drove in to her relentlessly, grunts and curses escaping his lips.

He dragged his teeth over her hard nipple before soothing it with his tongue. Chloe arched against him, her breasts rubbing against his torso creating delicious friction as he moved. When her nails dug into his shoulders and she moaned loudly, he knew she was so close. Reaching between their bodies he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive flesh and she clenched around him.

Pleasure so intense that she thought she might back out, exploded within her. She cried out his name just as he covered her mouth with his own. Chloe's fingers traced the scarred tissue on his back and she felt his entire body stiffen. Finally groaning his own release he collapsed on top of her, his heart thundering loudly against her own.

They lay like that until their breathing had calmed and Chloe lazily brushed her fingers through his wet hair, scratching lightly at the back of his skull and he hummed with delight, pressing a slow kiss to her sexy lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked playfully, a soft smile teasing her lips.

Lucifer raised himself up on his elbows, looking down at her with a wide grin. "I could think of a few things, might need a stretch first though." He wiggled his hips, chuckling with satisfaction as her eyes fluttered closed and she bit down on her lip.

Chloe raised her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his stubble. She loved the scratchy feeling beneath her fingertips. Trailing her fingers down his throat, to his smooth, solid torso and over the hard muscle of his abdomen. She licked her lips and met his heated gaze.

"What do you want to do today?"

The Devil smirked wickedly and uttered one word before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

" _You_."


End file.
